ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charm Me Out
"Charm Me Out" is the fifth episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis: Charmcaster returns and gets some revenge on the team when evil Hex shows up and ruins her chances. Plot: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at a parking garage fighting off evil Charmcaster. Gwen is so far alone fighting her and Kevin is knocked out. Ben comes running at Gwen and Charmcaster and smiles. "How about a taste of....!" he says. He slaps the omntrix's faceplate and turns into Diamondhead (with sequence) Diamondhead stands in front of them and then runs at Charmcaster. He shoots diamonds at her but she blocks them. Just then a flash occurs behind her and Hex is walking towards the gang. Charmcaster walks toward shim and is stunned and then throws at the ground. Gwen and Ben are shocked at why Hex is being rude and then he throws a magic ball at them. Diamondhead gets blasted and turns back to Ben. He laughs in excitment and begins casting spells. Ben ducks for cover and looks through his omntrix to choose and alien. Gwen asks for help and is getting defeated. Ben gets up injured and sees Hex make Gwen and him float way into the air. He tries to use the omnitrix but it is still recharging. Just then it fully recharges and he turns into J etray and immidately flies up into the air and blasts Hex with his neuro blasts. Hex begins dodging them while Jetray is missing. Jetray then fires a big blast from his eyes and it hits Hex down to the ground. He flies down and doesn't see Hex. "What the heck?" Just then Hex appears behind Jetray and he grabs Jetray's neck and throws him at Gwen. Gwen and Jetray both fall to the ground and Gwen is knocked out. Jetray begins thinking and then he presses the omnitrix symbol on his chest and turns into Goop. Goop then moves through the air and splats on the ground and makes a soft landing with his body. Gwen hits it and lays on him defeated. Goop begins breathing heavily and turns back into Ben. Hx laughs sinisterly and picks Gwen and Ben up with a magic airlift. Kevin actually gets up off the ground this time and sees Hex. He absorbs the ground and jumps up at Hex and throws him down onto the ground. Ben and Gwen fall down from the collapse of the magic airlift. Kevin is beating up Hex right now and Gwen wakes up and saves Ben and her just in time. She runs at Hex and helps Kevin fight him off. Ben gets up and sees his friends struggling to beat him. He turns into Humungousaur and easily defeats Hex or so he thinks. Hex floats up into the sky and drains the powers from the three. Humungousaur begins shouting along with Gwen and Kevin while Hex is laughing. Charmcaster wakes up from defeat and weakly sees her frenemies struggling. She gasps and runs at Hex and challenges him. She throws mana balls at him and then recites a magic restore spell. All of his drained mana goes back into the three and Hex disappears shouting "nooooo!!" The three went up to her and thanked and she stood their frowning before walking away and disappearing. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster Villains: *Charmcaster (beginning of episode) *Hex (main villain) Aliens Used: *Diamondhead *Jetray *Goop *Humungousaur Trivia: *Every alien used in this episode except Jetray makes their first re-appearence. *Charmcaster and Hex make their first re-appearences. *Hex turns out to be a villain once again. *The marks the first episode in the series to have the most knocked out characters in it. *It is unknown what happened to Hex at the moment and why he decided to turn evil again. Category:Episodes